Absolute boyfriend reversed
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: What if Soshi had been the one to purchase a lover model instead of Riiko? What if he had felt so lonely and resentful that Riiko would never love him so he bought a lover model? How would the story pan out with Soshi owning the lover model instead of Riiko? SoshixOC, REVERSE, Alternate universe, Fluff/Eventual smut, SoshixOC LEMON REVERSE STORY, Riiko/Soshi
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I had a thought a while back which inspired me to write this fanfic**

 **What if Soshi had been the one to get a lover model out of the resentment that Riiko never noticed him**

 **He found the lover model annoying at first but later became comfortable around her and fell for her**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Soshi hummed quietly as he sorted out his laundry for the morning. He had already gotten up early so he could make himself a bento for lunch and get all his school books ready.

He had found that by getting up early he could get everything he needed to do ready as to prevent less hassle and stress. It allowed him to be more organized and help with his daily routine.

He could hear Riiko crashing about like an idiot trying to get her things together. Yet again she had slept in and now was rushing about to get ready as soon as possible. He only hoped she didn't hurt herself like last time (she had hit her head on the shelving system in the bathroom)

You'd think as a 16 year old she would have learned to do some things by herself. Instead she spent half her time goofing off. She spent more time worrying about boys and girly things than her studies or future.

"Morning Soshi" Masaki yawned as he entered the living room from his bedroom. He was still in his PJ's and half asleep. Masaki was Soshi's younger brother and in his last years of middle school. He was 15 years of age while is brother was 17; 2 years older.

"You can't keep skipping chores Masaki; you need to start taking responsibility" Soshi scolded crossly. How the hell was he going to look after himself one day when he moved out if he kept slacking off all the time.

He had learned during middle school how to cook for when his dad went away on business. Their parents had divorced when they were kids but he felt no sense of resentment about it; as they had been drifting apart for years.

Suddenly an A cup bra came out of nowhere and floated onto his head. He knew only one person who this pair of underwear could belong to. He picked it up quietly above his head and inspected it. He doubted Riiko even realized she had just thrown this at him without knowing.

Sighing heavily, he picked up his own laundry and placed it on the table quietly. He then exited his apartment and stood outside Riiko's door quietly awaiting her exit. He had a feeling he was going to get abuse for this again.

Riiko exited her house as expected her face a look of anxiety and worry. She was going to meet some guy called Ishizeki from her class whom she had a crush on. She was desperate to meet him before his club activities.

Soshi stood outside her door his expression a cross between annoyance and exasperation. He held the bra in front of his face blatantly making it obvious she had lost one. Its not like he was happy about the situation either; it was too early for this kind of thing.

Riiko's face turned beetroot and she swiped the bra out of his hand before he could speak. What the hell was he doing with her underwear?! "WHAT THE HELL YOU PERV?!" Riiko raged angrily her face still mortified. She didn't have time for this.

Soshi sighed heavily looking away from her "Relax washboard; your underwear aren't exactly built to thrill" he retorted sarcastically. In all honesty, he loved all of Riiko; flat chest and all. He had loved her since they were kids; but she never noticed his feelings and made it clear she loved him platonically.

Instead he watched the girl he loved fall for men who would never return her feelings. His heart heavy with the pain of forever being locked in the friend-zone. Every day watching her from afar his heart aching with love.

Yes, he teased her but they were friends so it was kind of ok. But at the same time he teased her so much to get her attention; yes it was very pre-school attitude but what else could he do?

Without warning her school carry-on bag whacked him hard in the face. Luckily he wouldn't have any injury but would have a sore face for a while. "You jerk! I don't care how long we've been friends! Next time you say that I'll put you in hospital!" Riiko snapped angrily running away.

Suddenly Masaki appeared from the front door to see a very angry looking Riiko storming off and his brother on the floor in a heap. He watched her go before kneeling in front of his brother quietly "You should know by now not to tease her" he stated bluntly.

Soshi got up grumbling crossly. He was more than used to Riiko's temper by now but excuse him for getting fed up with her underwear being thrown at him. She was very good at not taking responsibility for anything.

Masaki chuckled; he knew all too well how much his brother was in love with Riiko. However, she was oblivious to any of his feelings; which he felt bad for. Many times had he watched his brother crying over his anguish during middle school.

"I've looked out our Bento's and left your satchel, tie and vest on the table. I can look after myself from here" Masaki said kindly. He could see that today was another bad day for the poor guy.

Soshi looked at him gratefully and came inside the apartment then started to get ready. While Masaki was a pain sometimes he was a good brother and great at being supportive.

He quickly pulled on his tie and vest then made sure he had everything one last time before leaving. "I'm off!" He called casually as he put on his shoes. He had a feeling he wasn't going to hear the end of it after Riiko's confession.

 _ **A couple of minutes later**_

Soshi walked down the street quietly to the bus stop. He was taking his time considering it was early and they still had time before school started. Maybe he could get some books from the library on the way to class.

He noticed Riiko talking to Ishizeki but had failed to notice she was holding her bra still. He could already tell she was going to be rejected by the look on his face. Yet again Riiko was chasing after a guy who had no interest in her. He had seen Ishizeki flirting with her so called best friend Mika.

He tried to hold back a laugh when Ishizeki pointed out she still had her bra; but he did feel bad for her knowing she had been rejected. There was nothing worse than being turned down by someone you loved.

She had no idea that Mika was a backstabber and had basically stolen away all of her ex crushes. She was in a one-sided relationship with one of the most toxic two faced people he had ever met.

He watched her stand there quietly with a look of mortification on her face. As if her morning hadn't already gone off to a bad start. She was simple but happy but she had been that way since they were kids.

He sighed heavily walking up to her "Put the bra away already" he scolded firmly. People were beginning to stare and it was too early to make a scene. But that was her own fault after all.

Riiko said nothing and simply walked back to her apartment quietly her face a look of shock. She really knew she had messed up and was very, very upset with her own stupidity.

He watched her leave and sighed again his expression becoming pained "Guys like that aren't worth your time" he muttered quietly. Why couldn't she see how much he loved her?

 _ **At school**_

Soshi entered the classroom quietly as Riiko sat on her desk sulkily. She was already moping about being rejected by that jackass. He really wasn't worth Riiko's time or effort but she wouldn't know that. If he was so easily tricked by Mika's lies that made him a fool.

"He didn't even hesitate" Riiko whined sadly as she laid moping on the table. She had been through multiple rejections since junior high and never seemed to catch a break.

Mika sat there listening feigning interest. In truth, she was behind all of Riiko's failure's in relationships and love pretending to care. She was reveling in the misery she brought Riiko.

Soshi couldn't understand how a person could act the way she did. People like her made him sick and one day Karma would bite her in the ass; hard. Then she would see how much pain she had caused others over the years.

"I wish I was pretty like you Mika" Riiko sighed sadly. That comment made Soshi irk; he hated how Riiko could never see how cute she was. However he tried to not show it on his face.

Sure, she didn't have big breasts and she was a bit of a klutz and a tomboy. But she had beautiful blue eyes the colour of the sea. She had a beautiful smile and a heart bigger than most; which he loved about her.

"Aw, I'm not that cute" Mika lied flattery. In truth, she loved how popular she was and how much attention she got; she just used this card to gain Riiko's trust. She would use her wiles to seduce any simple fool.

"You look just like Aya Matsuura from a side glance" Mika lied. She didn't mean this at all but this was one of the ways she manipulated Riiko. Spouting flattering lies to keep her by her side so she looked cool.

To him Riiko resembled a fairy-tale princess; or an angel. She radiated light and love wherever she went and her strength to overcome anything shone brightly. No matter what bad things happened she never stopped smiling.

"Really?!" Riiko chirped happily. She was so easy to compliment and take advantage of with one word it was insane. Why couldn't she see that other people around her were just manipulating her?

"That's an insult to Aya rejection queen" he retorted coldly. He was just messing with her but he hated how easily she bought into Mika's lies. Suddenly he felt her hand yank hard on his cheek making him cry out in pain. His face ached as she pulled hard on his face.

" _Since when were you Mr Popularity?"_ Riiko hissed coldly yanking on his cheek. She was using him as an outlet for her previous rejection. Sure they used to play fight as kids but now she had become way more violent.

"ITS YOUR FAULT HE TURNED ME DOWN!" she yelled angrily. If he hadn't shown up with that damn bra none of this would have happened. He couldn't have just left it on her balcony.

"Don't blame me washboard!" Soshi snapped crossly. Every time she was rejected she would take it out on him and he was sick of it. She had become his personal punching bag over the years.

She never could see that none of those guys were worth her time and always blamed herself. He couldn't help getting mad at her because she could never see how wonderful she was in his eyes.

She punched him crossly "Shut up glasses!" she snapped back angrily. Why did he always have an answer for everything? Why did he love insulting her and making her feel worse about herself?

Meanwhile as the two fought Mika stood in the background watching the two argue. While she was a manipulative bitch she was not stupid. She could see the chemistry between the two of them and could see they liked each other. However why they hadn't gotten together was a mystery to her and many of their other classmates.

The two continued to argue until Riiko slapped him again and stormed off in a huff. Afterwards Riiko pulled Mika away to go and clear her head leaving Soshi alone. Yet again he was left on the floor hurting physically and emotionally.

 _ **Later on**_

Soshi wondered through the park quietly his face still hurting. He didn't mean to say the mean things he did; but when Riiko put herself down it made him so mad. The fact that she kept falling for jerks and putting herself down hurt him. No guy liked seeing his love interest talking badly of themselves.

"God she's un-cute when she's violent" he muttered crossly. He would have to pick up a cold pack from a store on the way home. Then Masaki would ask and tease him about their argument again.

He looked around quietly to see couples cuddling, kissing and holding hands. While he didn't tend to mind them generally; seeing other people happy did make him a little mad.

He longed to do such things with Riiko; hold her hand, kiss her, cuddle herm flirt and go on dates. He would spoil her to her hearts content and shower her body with love; but that would never happen.

" _It's not like I'm her type anyway"_ he thought to himself glumly. She preferred cute, popular and sporty guys; not serious, hardworking husband material guys like him.

Suddenly a phone went off with the most annoying and odd sounding ring tone he had ever heard. He looked around and spotted a mobile flip phone next to a park bench just lying there. He wondered who it belonged to and approached it.

Soshi eventually relented and went to pick up the phone. He could just turn it into the police anyhow. He answered it quietly to which a male voice with a Kansai accent answered the phone ecstatically.

" _Thank god you found it! I would have been in big trouble if you hadn't found it!"_ the voice replied gratefully. The latter had obviously been trying to look for it for a long time after losing it.

"It's a guy huh?" Soshi thought to himself casually. It seemed even some men were capable of being airheads. But then again nobody was perfect but you would think that by some point you'd have picked up some knowledge.

" _Anyway do you think you could deliver it for me? I'm kind of stuck somewhere at the minute"_ The guy asked hopefully. Though he doubted it; he couldn't help but wonder if this guy was a host or scout for something shady.

Soshi pondered this; the guy obviously had no idea where he was and very much needed his phone. He had nothing better to do as he had no work today. He had time to kill so why not help this guy out?

" _I'll tell you the location and you can come here yourself"_ the guy stated quickly. Before he could refuse the guy gave him his location so Soshi could find him.

After he was done Soshi confirmed his location and closed the phone. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of person the guy was. I mean he had no idea but he could only guess based on intuition.

Given his phone was so important to him he obviously must have been a business worker. So it seemed only natural that he would be worried about his phone and contact details.

He sighed heavily and headed towards the location where the guy said he was. However he couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.


	2. C2: Looking for a lover

" _To such a crowded place as a café; he sounded a bit older than me"_ Soshi thought to himself curiously. It was rare to see guys at sweet shops; as it was seen as un-masculine Not that he minded it himself; he just wasn't overly fond of sweets. He was partial to cake and sorts when he was in the mood; but he could never eat them all the time.

"Hey; over here" the same male voice as before called. He sounded very cheerful and laid back. He wondered if the guy was a college student; I mean it would make sense him sounding older. He had probably been messing around with his classmates and dropped his phone accidentally.

Soshi looked over and saw a guy; probably in his mid-twenties wearing what appeared to be all black cosplay. He was fairly attractive like himself; but is outfit was pretty off putting. But then again to each their own; everyone had their odd quirks and hobbies so what the hell?

"Just my luck; aren't you a looker" The guy teased. That made Soshi apprehensive; was he some form of male escort who catered to cosplay fetishes? Maybe he was an advertising guy for a new comic book store promoting a Sci-Fi anime or Manga.

He hesitated then approached the table quietly and sat down. He had a little bit of cash on him from his job so he could at least get a snack and tea. He reached into his bag quietly and handed the guy his phone. He felt like he was doing some shady business deal despite not doing anything of the sort.

"Here's your phone" Soshi retorted bluntly as he placed it into the guy's hand. You'd think if he used it because of his job he would take better care of it. If you ran a business your phone should be on your person at all times.

"Thanks" the guy said eagerly taking his phone. He had been forced to use the café phone to call his mobile. Thank god this guy had found it or his boss would chew him out. He may have been short but he was anything but a pushover that was for sure.

"Can I get you anything? My treat?" The guy offered sweetly. He was really doing him a big favour by finding his phone like this. If he kept quiet about it his boss would never know he lost it; crisis averted.

"You know if your phone is really important to you; take better care of it" Soshi retorted bluntly taking a look at the menu. The pies looked good; but then so did the strawberry shortcake. He hadn't eaten once since he was a kid; back then he ate them all the time.

The guy waved his hand in front of his face "I know right; my boss is always nipping my head about how ditzy I am" the guy joked. You'd think for a 25 year old you would have your shit together by that point.

Soshi stared blankly at the guy. This guy acted nothing like an adult; careless, carefree and lacking any form of responsibility. No wonder he lost his phone. You'd think he'd be more responsible at least; no wonder his boss got annoyed with him.

"I need it to contact customers and contact my boss" the guy said taking a mouthful of parfait. He then picked up leaflet quietly from the table making Soshi raise his eyebrow in suspicion. He wondered what kind of guy he worked for if he made him dress like that.

The guy held up a leaflet that was plain white apart from the words "Kronos heaven" in big black bold letters on the front. The idea of him being the owner of an escort scout was becoming more and more possible. I mean why else would be so friendly and forward with him?

"As thanks you get discount on anything you want from our store!" the guy said cheerfully. So, his way of thanks was by making him by something from his business? Sneaky sales tactic he had there; bet it worked on lots of naive girls.

Soshi stood up quickly; he had given him back his phone so he might as well leave "Sorry; not really into guys" he said bluntly. While he knew some people liked to experiment; he was confident in his heterosexuality.

The guy stared at him quietly and smirked "Honey; I'm not into guys myself. But If I wanted to experiment you would be my first choice" he teased cheekily. He was very fluid in his sexuality and always willing to try something new.

Soshi frowned but relaxed; knowing this guy wasn't hitting on him or asking him to work for a gay host club was a relief. So, what did he want then? Soshi picked up the leaflet and scanned it quietly. At the bottom in black letters were some words _"Bringing you your hearts desires"._

What he wanted most of all was Riiko to notice his feelings but that would never happen. She was too busy looking at other men to notice how he felt about her. He then looked up at the guy quietly placing down the leaflet staring into his eyes solemnly "What I want is a girlfriend" he stated firmly.

The guy looked at him quietly. He could see the genuine desire in his eyes to be loved; poor guy was probably in the friend zone. God that must suck balls. He smirked then ruffled in his pocket quietly "You should have just been honest from the start" he stated bluntly.

He then handed Soshi a card with the name "Gaku Namikiri" on the front. Well at least he knew this guy's name now. Not that he would ever see him again; thank god. He would have people staring at him all the time making a scene.

"This is my card; It will take you right to our website" Gaku said playfully getting a bit closer than Soshi would have liked. "Just make sure to keep it to yourself ok?" he said firmly before leaving.

Soshi stared at him as he left then at the card. He had no idea where it would lead him or what kind of business this guy was into. Maybe he trained sex slaves or something like that; I mean his outfit would suggest so.

"I'll be watching you; Soshi" the guy whispered quietly before leaving. He really was a cutie; so why was he so unpopular with the girls? Guess they tended to prefer fantasy over the real deal; he really didn't understand girls sometimes.

Soshi peered at the card quietly wondering just what kind of website it could be. If he wasn't a host, then what kind of guy was he? Maybe a sex shop owner of some kind?Suddenly he realized that guy knew his name. But at no point had he ever given it; not even over the phone! So how the hell did he know who he was?

He rushed out of the store to ask the guy how he knew his name; however, to his surprise he found the guy had vanished into thin air. He clenched his fists tightly gripping the card in his fingers. Just who the hell was that guy anyway?

 _ **Later**_

"I'm home!" Soshi called loudly. He hoped that Masaki had eaten or at least done some chores while he was gone. His little brother was known for being a slacker if he wasn't pestered. The amount of times he had stuck up for him because he got into trouble was endless; god he was so useless sometimes.

"Welcome home Onii-chan!" Masaki called loudly. He hadn't eaten dinner yet but had done his chores and picked up stuff for dinner on the way home. Yes for once he had been responsible and useful; now Soshi wouldn't have to scold him.

Soshi was pleasantly surprised to see the apartment clean; but annoyed that he hadn't even managed to feed himself. How would he manage when he graduated? "Can you handle dinner? I'm beat" Soshi asked wearily. He usually cooked dinner but after that fiasco involving that strange guy he was knackered.

Masaki smiled "Sure no problem! I'm afraid I can only handle chicken curry" he apologized. He only knew the basics; this plus omelette rice. Sad yes but still edible. But he was proud of what he could manage to cook at least.

Soshi shrugged and wondered to his room. He closed the door behind him and collapsed on his bed quietly. Who had that guy been? And how did he know his name? He sighed heavily and rummaged in his pocket pulling out the card. The words at the bottom running through his mind _"Bringing you your heart's desire"._

His heart's desire was for Riiko to notice his feelings; however, that would never happen. Then he remembered what he had said about wanting a lover; could it be a dating website? He never really used such things but he was willing to have a look to ease his curiosity.

He sat up quickly and walked over to his computer sitting in his chair. He entered the internet then put in the website onto the browser quietly. He would erase his browser history after just in case Masaki did any sneaking around. He did sometimes sneak into his room looking for stuff.

A page with a pair of gates, a giant heart appeared on the front. The words "Lover shop" appeared on the front in big black letters. What the hell did that mean? "Kronos heaven online catalogue…" he read thoughtfully. He had never heard of them before; perhaps they were a new form of dating website.

"We have the ideal lover who exists just for you" he said trying not to laugh. Nobody was perfect; everyone had their faults and useful traits. It was called being human. To be so completely perfect would be boring; unrealistic and disappointing to the very least.

"Make her even more perfect by adding personality options. Contract of secrecy upon purchase". That raised some flags; why would they need to keep it a secret? Were they trafficking sex slaves or something like that? Maybe it was a secret BDSM club that had girls cosplay and all that stuff. Hentai fantasy come to life.

He continued until the words _lover figure release schedule_ came up. That brought relief; so, they were only dolls or androids to be exact. Ah the wonders of technology. Now if only they could make medicine and transport more advanced too!

"So…. there are people desperate enough to buy this sort of thing huh?" he pondered quietly. Given today's standards when it came to a partner; the world could be quite harsh in terms of a mate. Nobody was good enough for anybody; there always had to be something in a person that they could never hope to find.

He browsed around the website; brushing past female faces none of which caught his fancy. They were all light haired which made him think of Riiko; the last he wanted was a doll that looked like her. It would just be like trying to replace her or inadvertently cheating on her.

Eventually he came to a doll that drew his attention. She was around his age physically with big violet eyes and chest length black hair with M shaped bangs framing her face. She wasn't smiling largely like all the other girls; she looked shy and yet gentle. He couldn't help but be drawn to her; she was so beautiful.

She reminded him of a princess or warrior; hell or even a witch or anti hero from an anime or video game. It was kind of sad how dark haired anime characters were neglected compared to busty, blue eyed love interests; they proved to be far more interesting.

He hesitated anxiously; she was pretty cute but he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Even though Riiko didn't know about his feelings he still felt like it was betraying her. He had loved Riiko since they were kids but she had drifted further and further away from him since they started high school together.

He then spotted an icon in the corner _"Three-day trial"._ So, he could purchase her and then return her once the three days were up; sounded reasonable. "Masaki would never know; he's out most of the day and I could feign illness due to stress" Soshi said thoughtfully. He patted himself on the back for being so clever.

He then started checking out personality options. 10 seemed like enough in terms of personality; if he double barreled he wouldn't go over the limit. He could save more money that way just in case it was expensive; these things usually were after all.

He started typing away at personality traits he felt she would have; but also, ones he found attractive. I mean while he cared about Riiko even he wished she were some things. Little did he know just what exactly he was in store for. Or what kind of things he was getting himself into.


	3. C3: Lover arrives

Soshi padded home quietly his eyes glued to his phone. He was texting Masaki who had club activities until late; his team had a game coming up so they had to train. Usually he would complain but he knew how much training meant to him; so he decided to lay off the complaining about how it was his turn to do chores today too.

He knew how Masaki could be ditzy and quote forgetful; so he had to make sure he didn't get into trouble. After caring for Riiko for so long as a child it got him prepared to care for his younger brother. He could tolerate all the stresses that came with being a sibling and having to deal with being pestered and not having your own space etc.

Suddenly he looked up to see two men in similar clothing to that guy from the café. They were holding a box that said "Kronos Heaven" on the front just like the card from the website. He hadn't really expected everything to happen so soon; he thought the whole thing would take at least a couple of days at best like other companies.

The two men suddenly turned to face him making Soshi stiffen. Just what in the hell did these guys want and what the hell was in that cardboard box? "Room 403 So-shi Asa-moto?" the first guy pronounced bluntly. So, the purchaser was a high school junior? Figures; they were all horny at that age.

"Speaking" Soshi said bluntly. He just hoped they weren't from some creepy government agency that trafficked human flesh. God, he was really hoping they were sex traffickers either. The last thing he wanted was to have been sold some poor teenage girl from another country who was being forced to sell her body for money.

One of the guys handed over a document board "Signature please" he said bluntly. They had to get out of here before they got any unwanted attention from passers-by. The company was still new and they stuck out like a sore thumb; the last thing they needed was unwanted questions and audiences.

Soshi blinked quite flustered by all this; what the hell was going on. He didn't recall making a purchase for a refrigerator. Then he recalled how he visited that website and saw that girl from before. But he hadn't expected it to be this big; I mean he hadn't asked for a tall girl when he checked out the data on her.

He then got his stamp and signed the paperwork to which the workers thanked him and left as quickly as he they had shown up. Obviously, this company was very hush-hush and didn't want anyone knowing about them. Made him wonder if this company was shady causing him to consider if he had put himself in more trouble than he needed.

"It came so fast; thank god Masaki isn't here or he wouldn't shut up" Soshi muttered quietly. If he had so much as saw this he would bombard him with questions about it. He started unwrapping the box quietly and was stunned by how much wrapping it had. At least he could save money on bubble wrap and paper should a birthday or event come up.

Eventually a figure fell out of the box and landed atop of him pinning him to the floor temporarily. When he sat up a little his face flooded with embarrassment and shock. Laying on top of him was the same girl from the picture; however, she wasn't moving and was completely lifeless. Her long black hair tumbling down her chest and her bangs laying on her cheeks.

Soshi was mentally screaming with fear and confusion; here was the girl he had ordered online but he never expected her not to move. He had expected her to be more lively and speak more. She would jump out at him or be wearing cosplay or something like that; not butt naked and unconscious! That was the last thing he had wanted to happen!

But her body was really nice and she was a little shorter than him which he had wanted. Her skin was really soft and those breasts…god those breasts. They felt so nice against him; crap he was getting semi hard. He pushed her off slowly to which her body rolled over and laid sideways. Her hair semi covering her breasts but not a certain area which he had only seen in magazines other guys took to school.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hey dad?" Soshi asked curiously. The other day at preschool he had seen the older male teacher looking at his female teacher's chest and blushing; but he didn't understand why._

" _Yes son?" Mr Asamoto said curiously. Soshi was at a curious age despite being so young and given his mum was pregnant it was completely normal. All kids liked to ask questions; it was how they learned new things._

" _Why do adult's like breasts?" he asked curiously. Not just the teacher; but teenage boys too. Hell, sometimes he had seen grandpa's looking at women's breasts too. But he himself wasn't really all that interested in them._

 _Soshi dad went quiet for a long period then laughed awkwardly "Well Soshi; women are soft and beautiful creatures. You'll understand why when you get older" he explained._

 _ **Now**_

Soshi blinked then fixed his glasses returning to sanity. It had been a long time since he had felt such a thing; he had been in so much shock he had a flashback of his youth. He certainly had been a lot more naive back then compared to how he was now; the memory made him cringe a little with embarrassment.

I mean he was a healthy 17-year-old with sexual needs and urges; but he generally spent time masturbating over Riiko. But every now and again when he felt the urge he would look at more busty women too. He did like a bit of variety when it came to women's body types after all; nothing wrong with that.

"It's been so long since I thought about that" he sighed heavily. His dad had been gone so long he didn't really have many memories of them together since childhood. He moved closer to the girl quietly; he knew she was a model or figure but he didn't know anything else. Was she drugged to keep her asleep so she didn't wake up during the journey?

Soshi touched her wrist curiously only to find she had no pulse. Normal human beings had a pulse and heartbeat but she didn't even have that! Was she dead? What the hell was going on? Was this some form of game where he had to figure out how to wake her up or find the button to switch her on?

Maybe that guy knew? The guy who had sold him the model would know what to do! I mean he had seemed pretty confident when he sold this girl to him. As if on cue his phone began ringing suddenly. Without hesitation Soshi answered it within a heartbeat "HELLO?" he yelled suddenly.

" _Don't yell; that hurt my ears damn it"_ Gaku retorted in annoyance. What had he called while she was blowing him or something? Would explain his pitch when answering? Guess he called at a bad time; he really needed to stop doing that. He had called a few times when customers were in the middle of it; god that was awkward.

"She…She isn't moving! What…What am I supposed to do?" Soshi asked worriedly. He hadn't expected this when he ordered her online; he had thought she would be more…. lively. Not a stone cold lifeless body lying on the floor; this felt like something straight out of a freaking murder scene or something!

Gaku laughed in amusement _"Read the manual honey; it should be able to help you out"_ he teased cheekily. Seemed this guy was pretty new to this sort of thing; how cute. When he eventually learned how to use her he would have all sorts of fun with her; since he was a new customer he had slid in some cosplay as well as a normal outfit.

He then hung up leaving Soshi pretty stunned. That guy had mentioned a manual, right? But where the hell was it? He didn't see anything other than the doll and packaging. He started searching through the box contents sifting things apart but making sure not to break anything. He might need some of these things later on; for wrapping and such.

He found a manual with the words _"Hana-Hime lover series"._ As far as he knew that meant Flower princess in English translation; so, she was part of a collection series huh? That mean she had to be pretty valuable; guess he now owned a collectors item love doll without even meaning to.

"No dangers of pregnancy? Like I planned on it!" Soshi sputtered awkwardly. He didn't plan on having kids for a long time yet; but thanks for the reminder…. not! Even though he was still a virgin he was very careful about such things; he knew the problems that would be caused on both ends of the scale.

He eventually found the page for getting started. At least now she would move or do something; anything was better than just lying there lifeless. Despite the fact she was very pretty for a non human he was rather creeped out by the fact she looked very dead like something out of a morgue.

He stared at her quietly; I mean she was pretty cute for a doll and she did resemble a princess somewhat. But her body was beyond simply a princess; it was heavenly and well proportioned. Whoever manufactured her had put a lot of thought into her physical design and likeness to a human which he could appreciate as a fellow nerd.

 _First; activate the unit_

Soshi stared at her quietly his nerves starting to kick in. He had never been close to a woman before in his life. His mother had divorced his dad shortly after Masaki was born. The only women he had ever known were Riiko and a few teachers. He had never actually dated a girl before in his life; so, he wasn't used to touching them in this sort of manner.

He reached out to touch her cheek; she was just as soft as she looked and she actually felt like a human. Hell, even her nipples looked realistic; this was just too fucking weird to handle. He wondered what she would feel like inside or when she started moving; would she be warm? Would she smell like a human even?

He hesitated shyly taking off his glasses slowly; he didn't want them falling off and breaking. "I've never even kissed a girl before; I've only ever imagined it" he thought nervously his cheeks bright red. As a kid he had imagined kissing Riiko on the cheek; as a teenager he imagined full out make out scenes with her moaning and sighing.

 _The lips are equipped with a sensor_

Soshi gazed down at her lips quietly; they were very pretty lips. Full bodied but fine; not too big and not to small but kissable size. So him kissing her would give her data on who was turning her on and letting her know she was owned by someone.

 _That detects the body heat from your lips_

Soshi swallowed nervously his heart racing like a jackhammer. He hadn't prepared for this when he ordered her; not in the least. God, he felt his stomach was alive with butterflies and his heart was going a mile a minute. This really was as scary as people made it out to be from experience; no wonder people got flustered about such a thing.

" _Just imagine your kissing Riiko; it will make it easier"_ he told himself nervously. It's not like she knew about her feelings to begin with; so, it wasn't really cheating. Then again she always had been dense; even as a child but he had found that slightly cute about her.

God, she was so beautiful for a doll; on top of that she was naked making things even more nerve wracking. The fact that Masaki could home any minute, made this a million times worse. The thought of him walking in on this scene made Soshi's palms sweat; how would he even begin to explain this whole scene?

 _And registers you as her lover_

Soshi eventually relented and pressed his lips upon the dolls. Time seemed to stop and all he could think about was how awkward and weird it felt; but at the same time pretty nice. Finally he had experienced his first kiss; even if it wasn't with the girl he had hoped it to be. If people asked he could at least admit he had experienced it.

Eventually a whirring sound was heard from within the doll confirming it was awakening and booting up. A loud ba-thump was heard from within the dolls chest mimicking that of a heartbeat of a human. A ring located on her right ring finger lit up brightly like a star. It was Oval shaped with a wing shape over her pinkie finger. It was completely silver with a mood stone in the middle.

Soshi was pretty startled by this his eyes widening. What the hell was going on? What kind of doll was this thing? It acted completely like a computer?! Then again, she was a robot after all. But he hadn't expected the whole situation to be like something out of a damn Sci-Fi movie for crying out loud!

Her hand twitched gently into a clenched fists and slowly her eyes opened revealing deep violet orbs that drew him in. He really had chosen a great colour of iris for her; even if she was a doll. She began to sit up to which Soshi panicked and backed away. How the hell was he supposed to explain that there was a naked girl in the house? He wasn't prepared for this at all!

The girl sat there staring at him her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders and just stopping before her bare breasts. She seemed incredibly calm and very casual about her situation unlike him. Most human women upon realizing they were naked would freak the hell out; knowing a stranger could see them up close and personal.

" _Kami! What have I done?!"_ Soshi cried mentally. He had no idea of what to expect; nor had he seen a naked woman up close and personal before all this! He had only ever seen pictures in magazines or animated versions of girls in hentai; yes he had watched such things but only when he was really bored or pent up.

She smiled warmly at him her violet eyes gentle tilting her head a little so her bangs touched her shoulder "Nice to meet you; Boyfriend" she said politely. She then leaned forward to cup Soshi's cheek to which he panicked and stiffened at little in her touch. Was this real? Was this actually happening?!

She then closed her eyes slowly and kissed Soshi tenderly closing her eyes as she did so. The latter went completely still as the shock of the situation began to hit him slowly.

A girl; a robot doll had just _kissed_ him. His first kiss had just been taken by an inanimate object of all things! A very beautiful and naked cybernetic lifeform had just awoken and stolen his first kiss.

HOW THE FUCK WAS HE SUPPOSED TO ACT ABOUT THIS?!


	4. C4: You want more?

Soshi sat still in awe as this girl kissed him tenderly. He was being kissed, his second kiss was being stolen by a robot, hell a sex doll. How the hell was he supposed to feel about this? One minute he was switching her on with a kiss. The next he was having flashbacks about his childhood. The next he was starting a relationship with an android?! What next?

He had simply bumped into a guy who looked like an anime character and ended up ordering a robot lover online. Thinking it was a joke he gone along with it on a whim. He never saw himself getting this deep into it. This felt like something out of a TV series or something.

This didn't seem real by any stretch of the imagination. He felt like he was in a dream and this was all in his head. But no, the softness of her lips on his and the feeling of her soft body against his reminded him this was all too real. He had indeed ordered a girlfriend on line.

As she moved closer to him a thought ran through his mind. _"Wait is she….is she planning on going the whole way?"_ Soshi mentally cried. He was completely innocent in all forms of physical intimacy unless you counted personal pleasure. He'd never even held a woman before, unless you counted friendly hugs.

This was all so new to him. He had never really ever thought this would happen to him. All these years he had believed that he would be doing this sort of thing with Riiko. The girl then pulled away smiling playfully, her violet eyes filled with playful mischief. "You want to take this to the bedroom?" she teased. He looked like he really enjoyed that.

Soshi then snapped out of his daze and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. While he had enjoyed that, he felt really uncomfortable with a naked woman sitting in front of him. He had only just met her and to boot she was a sex doll. He had no idea what he was in for when he ordered her. This was just all too much to take in for him all at once.

She blinked at him in confusion, he seemed to be reacting to her. His body seemed to enjoying her kissing him. So why did he want to stop when she was seducing him like this? Could it be he wasn't into women? But that couldn't be, unless he was one of those males who were into both perhaps?

"L… Listen. I… I do want to… b… but I… I'm not… I mean…" he stammered nervously. The most practice he had ever done with a girl was in his head, not in real life. To boot it felt weird doing these things with a female that wasn't Riiko. He loved Riiko and had done since they were kids, but he had never caught onto his feelings for her.

God, he was so confused. Nothing made sense right now, his head was a blur and he couldn't process his words. He was trying to process this whole situation. Thank god, his brother wasn't here to see this happening right now. He would probably barrage him with endless questions he didn't know the answer to.

The model blinked trying to process what was going on. Scanning him with her eyes taking in data. Quick breathing, fast heartbeat and blushing, as well as a state of discomfort. Wait, he couldn't be. "You're a virgin?" she replied curiously. That would explain his reaction to her seduction, he had never been with a woman before. Let alone been flirty with her, now it made sense.

Soshi blushed and nodded. There was no point lying since he wasn't that type of guy. Liars were the worst kinds of people, always hurting and manipulating others. He felt so stupid admitting this, especially to a robot. What if the people who made her were listening in? God this was embarrassing.

She then softened and sat in front of him her hands on her lap. She seemed completely unashamed of the fact that she was sat in front of him, stark naked. "I may be programmed to please you. But it would be wrong of me to do anything to you without consent. But if you wish, we may kiss some more" she said kindly.

Soshi blushed, she wasn't…they weren't. He was rather surprised for an android to not keep going. But then he was glad that she wasn't going to force herself on him. However, it would be nice if she wasn't still sitting there in barely anything. He didn't know where to look and he felt like some kind of pervert. Despite being innocent in all this.

"W… Well I… would you mind… that is. Clothes?" he replied awkwardly. It felt kind of weird to be staring at her in all her naked glory like this. I mean… he had never seen a girl naked before. Yes, he had never read any form of adult magazine like the boys in his school, it just made him feel uncomfortable. Yes, it was crazy but he would rather have the real thing.

The robot blinked and then looked around the room scanning everything in sight. She then spotted the box she came in before Soshi awoke her. She then pointed to it casually with her finger"maybe there are some clues in there" she replied. It was worth a shot after all, why not investigate?

Soshi blinked and then went to investigate. Everything had happened so fast he had never really had time to consider that. He looked around inside the package and indeed found clothes. He pulled out some plain white lacey underwear, a T shirt with black sleeves and neck with the words "Milk" on the chest which was obviously a boob joke. Plus, a pair of black shorts.

There was also another package with some nicer clothes. Obviously, ones for going on in rather than sitting around the house in. A red spaghetti strap vest top, some blue skinny jeans, brown ankle tie up boots and a black plastic woven choker.

Whoever had made her pretty much thought out her wardrobe pretty well. Cute and yet alluring clothes that would make her appealing to her partner. Which he appreciated. He then tossed her the casual clothes shyly "H… Here. These should do" he stammered. Like the gentleman he was, he would look away until she was done getting dressed.

The girl blinked and them and then started to get dressed without hesitation. Her nudity was obviously making him uncomfortable. Soshi kept his back turned but twitched at the sound of swishing and buttons. This was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

"I'm done" she replied playfully. Would her new lover approve of her clothes? I mean they were designed for him of course when he ordered her. Everything the male teenager would like. If he didn't like her garments he could always ask the company for something else that was to his taste.

Soshi peeked over the side of his shoulder and blushed. She really was a lover model. The shirt showed off her figure and bust shape, her long creamy legs flashed by the shorts. It was taking all he had not to get excited. But it was very hard given how nice she looked. No! He couldn't do this, think of Riiko, he liked her, didn't he?

She then smiled at him and approached him once again. Only this time she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. While she would not sleep with him (yet) she would happily be affectionate. "What's your name boyfriend?" she asked playfully her violet eyes filled with affection. God, she was so pretty, he felt like he was doing something wrong, yet Riiko had no idea of his feelings.

He had been fawning after her and subtly letting her know how he felt since they were kids. But she was so dense she never seemed to catch onto this fact that he was hitting on her. Never in his life had he imagined this sort of thing happening to him, but life was strange like that. Always throwing you something unexpected.

Soshi blushed, she was really close to him now. She was so smooth and smelled really good, she even smelled like a real girl which freaked him out. It was hard to tell she wasn't human. "I… It's Soshi. Soshi Asamoto" he replied shyly. Why was he telling a robot his name? Then again, the company knew his name since he ordered her, so whatever.

She smiled at him sweetly, her purple eyes filled with happiness and affection "Soshi huh? I like that name. Does that mean I have one too?" she asked curiously. Didn't all lovers have a name to call one another by? It was natural by modern mating methods that two people interested in each other should share their given names.

Soshi then realized he hadn't thought about that yet. He had been so caught up in the moment had never even thought of that yet. God, he felt stupid. "I… um… well …" he mumbled. He began to look around the room and then wracked his mind. How was it so hard to find a name for her? Parents did this all the time after all.

He then remembered the name on the screen when he ordered her "Hana-Hime series" or flower princess series. Something to do with flowers, a name of a blossom. He then looked at her in the eyes "H… How about Madoka? It means flower circle or chain of flowers" he replied awkwardly. I mean, at least he had given her a nice name.

Madoka hummed thinking the name over in her data bank. It seemed like a very nice name to be addressed as "I like that Soshi. My name from now on is Madoka" she agreed. Soshi then sat there quietly as Madoka sat on his lap. So, now he had named her. But what else was he going to do? Oh hell, Masaki would be back soon too! Damn it!

This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. Nothing made sense to him. This felt like he was in some form of dream instead of being in real life! How the hell had he gotten himself into this mess and how had he managed to get this far? God, his head was a mess and he just wanted to go to bed already.

* * *

Soshi woke up groggily. He hadn't been able to sleep well due to the stress of yesterday. Having no other choice and wanting to hide her he had decided to have her sleep with him. He couldn't have Masaki finding out yet. If he did, it would just be too awkward. He would tell him but all in good time. This was hard for even him to take in.

They didn't do anything mind you. He just decided to let her lay with him for company. It hadn't been so bad, she had been rather nice to spoon into when he slept. But just what was he supposed to do? He had an android living with him! How was he supposed to explain that to Masaki? What about school? How would he hide her?

Eventually his brother would find out and she couldn't leave. She had nowhere else to go so he may as well get used to it. Besides, how could he explain to anyone he was dating a robot? Well, though Masaki could be a bigmouth. He could keep secrets when necessary, especially when it was important. There was no point avoiding it and he could help him look after her.

"Good morning Soshi" Madoka said affectionately. He looked tired still, she had sensed his sleep had not been pleasant last night? Had he encountered an unpleasant dream? Maybe she should give him a massage to help him relax, he did look rather tense and his heartbeat had increased yet again upon waking up.

Soshi blushed, god that voice of hers. How was she this sexy for a machine? "H… Hey" he stammered quietly. God this would take some getting used to. He could barely believe this wasn't a dream. He then sat up quietly, thankfully she was wearing the clothes from yesterday. He had managed to get rid of the box, hide the manual in his drawer and put the clothes in his wardrobe.

Any proof of her real identity or where she came from was gone. To anyone else she was an ordinary woman both inside and out. Only he knew of her real identity as a robot. She smiled at him "So what should we do today boyfriend?" she asked playfully. Maybe they could try getting closer to each other, or they could just cuddle like they were now.

Soshi then realized he had school. He still wasn't ready and Riiko would be leaving any time soon. God, how had he forgotten about this? Everything had just been so hectic. He then leapt out of bed surprising Madoka. Was something wrong? His heart rate had accelerated and he seemed scared? Had something bad happened?

"Soshi? What's wrong?" she cried out worriedly as he hurried from her embrace on the bed. Had she done something to upset him? She didn't know why he was acting so strangely all of a sudden. It was like he couldn't stand being around her. Whatever she had done she was sorry.

Soshi then saw Madoka's worried face. She looked really scared and upset. I mean he had just jumped out of bed without warning. Seeing her like that made him feel quite bad. Though he was still in shock about this whole thing she had done nothing wrong. She was just following her programming and did as she was supposed to. It wasn't her fault.

He then smiled reassuringly at her, feeling guilty for making her feel so unhappy. "Sorry Madoka. You didn't do anything. I just remembered I have school. I just didn't want to be late" he apologized. If he wanted to get a good education and get into college, he couldn't slack off at school whatsoever.

Madoka then relaxed and smiled at him now understanding his panic. School was an important place for people his age. "I see. That's ok Soshi. Education is important after all" she replied in an understanding manner. But she would miss him when he was gone.

Soshi hummed, though this was all so new to him it felt rather nice. He hadn't really been around someone who was so affectionate and understanding before. He spent most of his time caring for Riiko that he never had anyone look after him. Maybe getting Madoka from that guy was his chance to feel spoiled for once.

"Hey. You're a computer, right?" he asked as he began to dress into his school uniform. So, she would know maps, directions and landmarks quite easily. Which would be useful.

Madoka nodded at his statement. He was a lot smarter than he appeared to be for someone his age. "Yes. I have layouts of this area and a set-in database in which to get to places" she replied. Though she was a lover model, she had other abilities too.

Soshi then smiled "I'm going to give you the name of my school. I want you to find it so you can go there when I finish school. Then we can go on a date" he replied. He didn't know how long he would have Madoka, but he might as well make the most of it. Besides, it would be nice to spend time with a girl who noticed his feelings for once.

Soshi then smiled and gave her the name of his school. Then told her what time he finished so she would get to him on time. That way they could go on a date. A date huh? Never been one on of those before.


	5. C5: Girlfriend

Madoka stood quietly outside the gates of the school that Soshi had told her he was attending. Making it easier for him to find him and for the two of them to meet up in the future when he had school. Thus allowing them to spend more time together. She had put an alarm on her system an hour before Soshi finished school for the day.

Leaving her plenty of time to get ready before she showed up. Wanting to make an impression and tidy herself up for their promised date. It was her job as a lover to make herself alluring to her partner. But even so, if she had taken a bit long to get ready. Being a robot, she could get there in no time so that he would not be left waiting or even be aware of the fact that she was even a tad late.

That way, she could walk there in no time and would be standing outside the gates waiting for him when he finished. Though, she hoped that she would not be of bother to him if he had his part time job. Though he had not told her, she had done research and found the place he was currently working at. It was a pretty popular restaurant and it paid him pretty well, enough to pay bills and get him through college.

She had even considered applying for the job too in order to help him but had not done so. Knowing that if she did without telling him there would be a possibility he would become worried or get mad, so she didn't. She was proud of Soshi, despite still being a student in high school he was taking control of his life. However, he hoped that he did not ignore his own needs and put the concern of others before himself.

She had sensed that Soshi was a very kind and understanding person. Yet tended to worry about others more than himself. Which in return, caused her to access parts of her data to make him feel better. Part of her data had not only involved being supportive and motivational, but also protective. It was her job to boost him and praise him in his endeavours, but still worry about him.

She was currently aware that school was ending soon, as many students were now leaving school. Eager to meet up with their own partners, hang out with their friends or get to their part time jobs. But not one of them was Soshi, she had scanned many faces and knew he had not left the building yet. Causing her to worry about him just a little.

She had guessed he probably had school chores to do as teachers tended to give those to students. Teaching them responsibility and organization that any young adult needed in life. But he may be kept behind by classmates or other such problems, but she still patiently waited for him. It was in her programming after all.

* * *

Soshi quickly paced down the school halls, he had been kept behind after class and had become irritable. He had made a promise to Madoka and knew she would still be waiting there for him. Being a robot, she would probably try and look for him or even wonder off. She had never seen any other location outside of his flat and only knew where to find his school because he gave her directions. If not, she would be screwed.

He was the type of guy who hated being late or leaving people waiting, trying to always be on time and not leave the other party waiting. Something he took to heart after Madoka came into his life. It was strange to have a lover whom was not mortal or human but in fact artificial. But that did not mean he didn't care about her, given emotions and feelings through advanced technology.

The idea of hurting any female, be they human, cyborg, or android made him feel guilty. Even if it was in an emotional sense, he would never even consider raising a hand to any woman, that was the act of a coward. They were in a relationship and he felt responsible for her well-being, the idea of her coming to harm making his blood run cold.

However, his concentration was to be broken when a familiar voice rushed after him. She had seen him from afar and decided to speak her mind to him, after all it had been some time since they hung out together. Schoolwork, studying and personal issues had gotten in the way as of late and though Soshi did look out for her. Somehow it felt like they had become distanced, a gap slowly growing between them.

Despite having known one another since they were kids, as they got older it felt they drifted apart. But for whatever reason, no matter how hard she tried to mend their bond, it always felt it grew. "Soshi! Wait up will ya!" Riiko cried desperately. She had been looking all over for him and now that she found him he was trying to ignore her. What the hell was with this guy? She could never understand him.

One minute he was teasing her, then he was being nice, then he was being bossy and then he was being mean. His personality changed as fast as the weather these days, jumping from one mood to the other pretty quickly. Did he have some kind of personality disorder or was he just messing with her or something?

Soshi stopped in his tracks, snapping out of his daze. He knew what this would be about, she would want to walk back home with him and rant about her failure to get a boyfriend once again. But he didn't want to hear it, it was the same story, just told a million different ways. Every new guy she fell for, somehow, he always rejected her for whatever reason. He had just started to block it out after a while.

He sighed heavily and turned to face her with an annoyed look. Having been through this situation many times before in the past yet she was never able to see it as more than a friendly sort of gesture. "What? You wanna walk home and rant about your lack of a boyfriend?" he replied in a stern tone. For all they were friends, he was tired of her speaking about it.

Why was it she noticed every guy but him, despite having been by her side for literally years. He knew she was dense, but was she really that dense? The blond stereotypes were real with this one. Could she really not see that he babied and worried about her so much because he was in love with her? I mean anyone could see it.

Riiko stopped running and stared at him in shock, stunned by the stern tone he gave her. Sure, Soshi was known for being blunt and often straightforward. But that one had genuinely hurt to hear. Yes, he was stern with her and told her off for slacking or doing something stupid but only because he cared. Now he really sounded pissed off in a hurt way and was directing it at her intentionally.

She wasn't used to Soshi being mean to her like this, what the hell was going on with him? He was acting like he normally was, had something happened to him in his personal life lately? She shifted awkwardly "I um… thought you might wanna walk home. You know, like we always do" she replied with a daft smile and childish laugh. They had been doing so since they were in middle school after all.

They would walk home together, get a snack after school and share stories be they funny or just plain embarrassing. Just to see who had the best story and to entertain themselves. It was just their common ritual. To make fun of each other in good light, apart from when he was insulting her about her looks or her lack in boobs.

Soshi softened and sighed, she always did that laugh when she had been caught out. As cute as it was, she would never notice his feelings. And honestly, he really wasn't in the mood for it. "Sorry, I have plans today. Why not go tell Miika, she's your best friend right?" Soshi replied coldly. Even he could tell what a fake person Miika was, but Riiko was too dense to notice it. So, he simply said nothing instead of getting an earful.

She would never learn this until it was the hard way, then she would end up being burned and realize her mistakes. Seeing how stupid she had been and why she should have listened to him. As much as it hurt him to do, it was the only way she would understand. To see that she shouldn't trust people so easily and he only acted the way he did because he cared.

Riiko stood there in awe, utterly in shock. There was something off about him lately, his whole attitude and tone. This beyond simply bossy into really angry territory, as in she couldn't think of answer to why he would act this way. Had she done something wrong to upset him? She knew she could be a pain in the ass, but this was just cold.

Soshi then turned and continued walking faster to the front of the school. She was just as clueless as ever and that just made him feel worse about all of this and wanting to avoid the subject more than ever. Suddenly finding a new speed after his temper flared up. Just wanting to get out of here, away from this conversation.

* * *

Madoka hummed to herself as she leaned against the school gates staring at the blue sky above her. Boredom starting to kick in as she searched through her files for endless data. Watching the other students leave and collecting as much data on the male and female body language or mindset as she could. In the end, it would only help the company after all.

The more she leared, the better a lover she could be to Soshi. Helping to satisfy and comfort him in every way possible, that was her job as a lover after all. To make him the happiest man in the world. "I wonder where he is? Don't tell me he plans on making me look for him" she hummed as a playful smirk appeared. It would be a good challenge, but she would be able to find him in a heartbeat.

Thanks to the technology from the future she was made with, she was far more advanced than the kind this era had. Oh, how far the future had come since the present and what they had here now. The things humanity would one day be capable of were mind blowing, she was just one of many vast improvements. But one day they would see just how amazing the future could be.

"Madoka!" Soshi called out breathlessly. He had run the rest of the way here after hitting some problems. Not wanting to get caught up in anything again, just wanting to ave some head-space away from familiar people for a while. He had spotted her head and rushed up to her, just wanting to leave already. To distract himself in better words.

Madoka perked up, he was finally here. He had made her wait long enough, now she was going to have to tease him. She had been patient, but he had made her a promise after all. She then stood up and leaned up off the gates and walked towards him. An annoyed yet playful expression on her face. She had a lot to say to him and he was going to listen to her.

Upon seeing her outfit, many male heads turned and stared. Fully aware of the attractive unknown female who had appeared before them. Having never seen her on the school grounds before now. While Soshi just stood there in awe not knowing what to say. He had never seen such an alluring female before in his life.

She was wearing a crimson red spaghetti strap top that ended at her waist. It cupped her curves with no loose baggy material, and flashed her breasts in a healthy but not too suggestive manner. Tasteful was a better word. Some dark blue skinny jeans that cupped her curves, legs and ass rather well. She had been built with a nice pair of legs that would drive any man crazy and he could see other students checking her out.

She was wearing a pair of high heel boots that ended at her knees and a black choker around her neck. Honestly, she looked amazing and he could feel himself getting a little aroused. It was clear that whoever had made her, put a lot of thought into her clothing choices to make herself the perfect girlfriend to him.

She then stood before him, her hands rested behind her back playfully. Leaning forward a little to give him a nice view while giving him the same look. Pleased to finally see him again after being apart for so long. "You left me waiting Soshi" she replied with a hint of annoyance in her tone. Hadn't he promised to take her out on a date? She was his lover after all, it was cruel to ignore her.

Soshi shifted and blushed with guilt, he felt bad about leaving her here even if she was a robot. She was still a girl and he felt bad for doing this to her, it had been very rude of him. He had made a promise to Madoka and he felt bad for making her wait here for him. he then pushed up his glasses and bowed his head "I apologize, I had some minor issues before arriving" he apologized.

Some of his classmates had attempted to ask him to spend time with him which he rejected. Some being male and some being female. Knowing full well the girls had an interest in him which he had no care for. As for Riiko he was simply tired of being her unload buddy when she was fed up with her lack of a love life. Because she was too stupid to see how much he gave a shit about her.

At least with Madoka he could enjoy himself a little, understand what it would be like to have someone completely devoted to you. Someone who genuinely loved and cared for you. Even if she was a robot programmed to feel this way, at least he knew that she was loyal to him and only him. Compared to Riiko who could never make up her own mind.

Madoka stood there quietly, reading him. He was annoyed, upset and yet feeling guilty. Yes, he was telling the truth and he felt bad for making her wait. She knew he wasn't lying to her. She then walked up to Soshi and then raised her arms to cup his cheeks. Forcing him to look at her while she smiled warmly at him. "I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble" she replied fondly.

Soshi blushed, why was it her smile made his heart melt the same way Riiko's once had. Maybe the rush of emotions he had running through his system right now were making him more sensitive. He then shook his head quickly "Nothing I can't handle" he replied awkwardly. He had been dealing with Riiko's shit for the past 11 years after all, nothing he wasn't used to by now.

Madoka smiled and raised herself up on her toes, her gaze low and her expression playful. She had missed him and was glad he had returned to her side to keep the promise he had made. She then placed her lips over his and kissed him lovingly. She knew others were watching and they would be jealous of him. But that was good, because it would show whom she belonged to and that Soshi belonged to her.

* * *

"Wow? So, he just turned you down despite having made all that effort to see him?" Miika replied in awe. But maybe Soshi had realized he could do better than some flat chested ditz who couldn't get a guy. Good thing he had run away before she could sink her claws into him. But then he was too clever to fall for her and knew of her true nature so he was off the cards.

Riiko nodded, glad to have someone to unload onto about all of this. "Yeah, I just wanted to walk home like old times. But he just turned me down" she replied in a sad tone. Why was he suddenly avoiding her? Had she hurt his feelings in some way? She would talk to him about it but he had run off before she could ask him about it and find out what was wrong.

Miika scoffed "Geez, rude much. He could have at least been polite about it" she replied in an annoyed tone. But then he had probably just been trying to be honest and turn her down. Riiko really was a stereotypical dumb blonde. Never catching onto a situation no matter how many times a hint was given to her. She really lacked a brain didn't she.

"Oi, when did Asamoto get such a babe?" a voice replied in awe. She certainly was a looker, but he had never seen her around here before. Maybe she was a college student or something. Lucky guy finding an older girl, maybe she had more experience too. God he was so jealous, why couldn't he find a nice girl like that.

"I know dude, look at that body. I'm so friggin jealous" another replied gleefully giving a small groan. It was so perfectly proportioned it was nuts, why couldn't he get a girl like that. That outfit of hers did a great job of showing off her assets, Asamoto better appreciate the work she was putting in to make him happy.

Riiko blinked in surprise? Soshi? A girl? What the hell were they talking about, for all she had known him Soshi had been single and shown little to no interest in having a girlfriend whatsoever. As she got closer to the exit her eyes widened in awe, there being kissed by a very pretty dark-haired female in very sexy clothes. Was her childhood friend and classmate Soshi.

She couldn't believe it. Her mind going into a haze as she tried to figure this whole situation out. Was this real? Since when did Soshi have a girlfriend? How had they even met one another? If he couldn't meet up with her why hadn't he just been honest about it instead of being so short and snappy. Why did he lie to her?

"Woah! When did Asamoto get a girlfriend? Did you know about this Riiko?" Miika asked in surprise. She was certainly a looker, she even rivalled herself on beauty which was utterly shocking. She had never met a girl who had ever been as pretty as her. Yet here she was, but how was that possible. And how had Asamoto managed to find a girl like that? She had no idea.

Riiko couldn't believe this, she and Soshi had been friends since they were kids. They had shared every secret imaginable and shared many memories with one another. Both happy and sad ones. Why would he feel the need to hide something this serious from her? Like she couldn't handle it or something.

* * *

Madoka pulled away from Soshi her arms still wrapped around her back. She then landed carefully on her feet and smiled at him, a playful twinkle still in her shiny violet eyes. "Your forgiven, but I won't go easy on you next time" she replied giving him a warning smile. Due to her protective programming mixed with her loyalty, the result was jealousy.

Soshi nodded and blinked, he did understand her being upset after leaving her here waiting. Regardless of her being a robot it was still not a very kind thing to have put her through. She then took his arm and wound her fingers in his own, pressing her breasts against his arm and smiling up at him. Knowing how this forward and flirting effect would turn him on.

Soshi blushed, her breasts were as soft as a normal girl. Her skin was as soft as a human's, if he didn't know she was a robot. She would easily pass for a human girl, despite being a robot in truth. He had never been intimate with another woman before, having focused emotions on the same girl for many years. So, to be close to one was a very alien feeling for him, but certainly not one he hated.

What he was relieved for was she never pushed him, she was obviously forward and playful. But never pushing him out of his comfort zone, to any other person she was simply confident in her feelings. She had made her affections for him known, then got annoyed at making her wait which was understandable. Then showed her love for him with public gestures and then gone to something as intimate but lesser so.

Madoka smiled warmly at Soshi, her violet eyes now having softened. A gentler expression on her face filled with love. "Let's go then, you promised me a date didn't you?" she replied in an eager tone. She then began to lead him away from the school grounds. taking him by surprise to which he soon followed suit.

Leaving Riiko stood in the background beside Miika, trying to process what the hell was even going on right now. Everything having happened so fast she couldn't even think clearly. Whether this was a dream or whether or not it was actually a figment of her imagination. Waiting to wake up and snap out of this.


End file.
